


Who Belongs at His Side?

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [146]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Religious Discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're not in charge, John, and you've forgotten that over time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Belongs at His Side?

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 18 July 2016  
> Word Count: 331  
> Prompt: 16. trails by the highway just out of earshot of traffic  
> Summary: "You're not in charge, John, and you've forgotten that over time."  
> Spoilers: Missing scene taking place during the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This story is just a reminder that I need to do another full series rewatch of _Damien_. I'm beginning to forget little details here and there, particularly with working so much with events before and after the canon episodes. It was lovely to work with canon Ann again. As much as I love the way she's shifting in my other sub-arc stories, I also miss the woman I fell in love with in the first place.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Why can't we find him?"

"You're too anxious, John," she says, the corners of her lips quirking as if wanting to smile at his discomfort. "He'll be there. Have a little faith."

He turns to stare at her then, lips pursed. "That's rich coming from you, Ann. Did the nun get under your skin that much?"

"Oh please! She had no idea just how little I listened to her prattle on about her erroneous beliefs. She was as fanatical as a rabid dog that needs to be put down. Damien was wise to begin the process of permanently shutting her up. I only wish he'd been a bit more thorough about it. That would have saved us a lot of hassle." She pauses to glance out the window, smiling grimly, and leans forward to touch the driver's shoulder. "Turn left onto the dirt road in about a quarter mile."

The driver nods, and she leans back again, shoulders relaxing minutely. She knows that Damien is torn, unsure of where to go and whom to trust. She should be with him, not the Baptiste girl, but she can't fault him going with someone familiar, someone he feels is safe. With time, he'll learn that she's safe for him, too.

"If he's not here," Lyons say, breaking into her thoughts, "it's your job on the line. I'm done with you coddling him. _Especially_ if the Beast has truly been unleashed and the weak human is no more."

"You can have my job at Armitage. That's of little consequence to me. My job is, and always has been, to protect the Deliverer. I see no reason why that will stop just because you want it to. You're not in charge, John, and you've forgotten that over time. I have never once forgotten my place in the grand scheme of things."

Lyons chuckles at that. "I think you've become just as delusional as the nun."

"That's your opinion, and it's of little consequence to me."


End file.
